


Treats

by CrowsandCooks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: BAMF!Stiles, Demonic Possession, Demons, M/M, Mama Stilinski - Freeform, mama's kinda badass too and alive, technically demonic stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsandCooks/pseuds/CrowsandCooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the hasna hena</p><p>They hung above the crib, filling the room with its wondrous scent. Her un-promised treat?</p><p>A babe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treats

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit rusty so just bear with me. Correction, I'm a lot rusty.

It was the hasna hena that attracted her first. Its sweet poisonous scent called her in a way she could not resist. It promised a treat, and even though she was just passing through this god forsaken town, she did like treats. The lady of the night did not disappoint. It was hung in a room filled with soft colours of blue and pink. Blankets, soft toys untouched and unused surrounded her and in the middle of the room were the flowers. They hung above the crib, filling the room with its wondrous scent. Her un-promised treat?

A babe

Her lips formed a sweet smile; she touched the crib and leaned forward peering at the new-born. “Aren’t you precious?” she smiled again, her teeth sharpened.  New souls were the best, so weak, so fresh. “Your mother is rather foolish little one.” She touched his cheek. The child cooed, for there is no doubt in her mind, this was a mother’s work.“She will have you for a while…” the smile turned predator, “ _well_ , not _really_ …but close enough.” 

She shifted into a thick black mist and he breathed her in. She never noticed the pair of eyes watching her the whole time. 

 

xxx-xxx

Stiles grew to be a hungry child, well not _hungry, hungry_. It was more of a craving; he wouldn’t die but that did not stop him from wanting it. So he was more greedy, really.

“Can I?” he asked, his voice was squeaky borderline whiny. His mother laughed, his hands clutching on her skirt, “MMMMOOOOMMM!” he groaned when she did not answer.

“How badly do you want it?” she teased, “What would you sacrifice?”

He bit his lip, “I’ll give you all the milkshakes I own!” which was none. He frowned when she shook her head. “I’ll give you….” He looked left, “All my curly fries!” the look on his face was similar to a man that had to choose to lose either his arm or his leg.    

“Nope.”

 “I’ll give you the moon! Even though I promised the moon to Lydia because it only makes sense, but it’s not like she needs it, needs it. I’ll just give her a star instead, she’ll won’t mind…I don’t think she won’t mind. But girls are funny at least that’s what Scott says. Even though he’s a dum dum that likes to eat glue.  But he’s my best friend, cause he pushed Jackson when Jackson pulled my hair. So I should get Scott something too. I’ll give him a star too, but what happen if Lydia finds out? “He started to panic but before it could get any worse, she popped the treat into his open mouth.

He hummed in pleasure.  She ruffled his hair, “How does it taste?” she asked.

“Like sweet meats” he answered and she laughed again. He swallowed and eyed the last piece in the bowl in her lap.

“Nope. That is for your father” She stated licking her stained fingers.  He looked like she struck him; she rolled her eyes, “My food, and my rules. When you have your own food, you can make the rules.”

“But that’s _eons_ away!”

“The thing about time, dear, is that it can go in a blink”

xxx-xxx

When Stiles is older, he thinks about his mother’s words, the rules she taught him and tried to explain. When he comes to, he realises that he should have taken the third one a little more seriously.

He comes to in the basement of the Hale’s burnt house, surrounded by candles, sitting in a sigil. He glances to see the pack, bruised and torn, frightened and concern. Lydia stands in front, a book in her hand, confusion on her face. Derek stands beside her, body tensed and ready. And all Stiles can feel is fury, pure unfiltered rage.

“Did it work?” a voice asks, but he is too angry to identify it.

“I-I didn’t order it out yet,” Lydia answers, the group tensed as he stood up.

“I’m so sorry.” He says, because he is, “I was so careless, I never meant to. I should have known better, but I couldn’t resist. It would have been my first, you know? Would have been such a huge accomplishment! My mum would have been proud. I wanted to show her when they came back, I should have listened but-”

“Stiles!”

“Scott, stop” 

Scott freezes, the delight gone and the fear came back.  Stiles speaks again, “I need you guys to leave.” He ordered, his voice is cold, “Everyone except Derek.” Because Derek needs to be there. Because this is a pretty big deal.

“B-but-!”

“I’ll explain later, please”

And that seems to do the trick. One by one, they walk up the stairs casting glances behind them and then finally, the door is shut and there is nothing but Derek, Stiles and the flickering flames.

Stiles breaks the silence, “How long?” he needs to know.

“Four days.”

_FUCK!_

He wants to smash something, anything. “I WAS ASLEEP FOR FOUR DAYS!!!” he tries to hold back, “FUCK!” The need to hurt only intensifies and then he smiles. Because he remembers the third rule and remembers the warnings. He wants to laugh and so he does. It must have sounded strange because Derek immediately stiffens.

“It’s still in you.”

Stiles wonders if the wolf is capable of asking question with the proper punctuations.  “Yeah, sourwolf” he answers. “Yeah and this is the part where I need you not to freak out, okay?”

This is the make or break for them.

“Did you ever wonder why is it I can do what I do? You other than the fact that I’m completely amazingly awesome that Vikings should aspire to be me one day.” he asks gingerly, cleaning his finger nails. He does not move towards Derek, does not want to frighten him. He likes his blood on the inside thank you very much, despite what past experiences say.

Derek shrugs, Stiles continues,

“Did you ever wonder why my mom smelt so strange?” Derek makes a face, it’s the same face he makes whenever Stiles’ mom is near, it is a mixture of confusion and fear. He remembers telling her once about it and she guffawed until tears ran down her eyes.  

He rubs his hands on his shirt, deeming it suitable, he turns to Derek, “This is why.” He thrusts his hand into his mouth. He forces it down until the elbow is the only thing peeking out. It was a sickening sight, flesh stretching in a way that should not be possible.

He pulls his arm out with a nauseating pop and pulls something out with it. A black shadow like creature covered in spilt, smelling like sulphur. He flings it into a corner of the room.  It falls hard and wet.

“Is that the – “

“Yeah, the demon,” Stiles licked his lips, “It can’t do any harm now.” He explains, he motions Derek to step closer as he walks towards it, “It can’t escape, it can’t even move. It’s paralyzed. So all it can do is stay there like an overfed turkey. ”

And fuck doesn't it look delicious?

Derek grabs his arm, “What are you?” eyes red, face contorts into a snarl.

“I’m a human.” Stiles shrugs, “kind of like a witch but not a witch. It’s hard to explain. Like I have magic but it’s different, I also have a need to eat.” Okay, maybe that’s a lie. He doesn’t _need_ to eat them.

“ _You were always a hungry child_ ” his mother’s words in his ears, laughing in delight as she fed him another piece.   

“Eat?” Derek does the eyebrow thing again, he doesn’t even bother to try and not be confused.

Stiles gesture at the fallen creature, “It’s a tribe thing, I think. Mum explained it, we attract them and then we eat them. They intensify our magic or something" he waves dismissively, "but honestly they’re like treats to us, sweet delicious scrumptious treats.” His gaze never leaves it, “Better than curly fires and milkshakes. They taste different, you know, they always taste like a different type of sweet meat to me. Mum says they test like jerk. But jerk is a horrible flavour," he huffs and makes a face "and she mocks me for my terrible taste”

“We can pull them out of people too, that’s one of mum’s odd jobs every now and then.  Leaves town and comes back with treats, lovely mouth-watering treats, cut up into nice, even pieces.”  

He glances back at Derek, he doesn’t seem frightened but rather intrigued in a way, “So what happened then?”

“I was sleeping, I should have been awake watching it but I thought why not take a little nap while I wait? Because it only makes sense, you know? Mum always told me it was always to wait a little while but she also told me to watch. It was like the third rule! And even though –“

Derek snapped, “Stiles!” the teen paused, “Wait for what?”

Now it was Stiles turn to be confused, wasn’t it obvious? “For it to ripe of course.” He answers.

He removes his arm from the vice grip on it and flexes it, allowing the blood to start flowing. He turns to the thing and starts to talk to it, moving closer, “You’re frightened. I can tell.” He hums, “It’s quite all right. You should be. Because you hurt my friends and if I had the time, I would smash your skull with a baseball bat dipped in holy water until you’re nothing but itty bitty stains on this concrete floor, watch you heal up and do that shit all over again.” He touches his stomach,

“But I’m so hungry and you smell so fucking good.” He takes it up, “So I’m going to eat you all up, bones and all, I’m not even going to share you. Because you’re my first official treat and no one not even Lydia is getting a piece” And with that declaration, he takes the first bite.

It seemed like hours as Derek stands there and watches Stiles devour the fiend bite by bite. Even underneath all that sulphur, Derek can smell its terror. When Stiles was finishes, he licks his stained fingers. Derek stares,

“Why do I feel like I’ve watched something very intimate?”

Stiles, to his credit, looks abashed. “Was that a question mark? Wonders never cease!” he scratches his head, a blush across his face, “Yeah, you kinda did...” And just when, Derek felt like it cannot get any weirder, Stiles offers him the heart.

“What?”

Stiles sighs, “My mum, she would sometimes offer my dad the heart.” He explains, the blush deepened, “It’s the best tasting part, the most powerful part and to offer it to someone is –”

“So you’re basically proposing.”

Stiles makes a guttural sound and looks like he wants a hole to suck him up right then and there. It was a funny sight to see when one recalls an earlier scene of him devouring a fucking demon.   

Derek stares at it for a while then eventually takes it.

And when he’s finished, he pulls Stiles in for a blood stain kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> hasna hena/ raatraani is a night blooming flower that is also poisonous. In this story, because of this, they can attract demons. So Mama Stilinkski uses it to get her little boy a treat. Pardon any grammar mistakes, it has been a while.


End file.
